Per Anhalter  30 Fehler der Erstübersetzung!
by Jochen Lembke
Summary: Im Folgenden die knapp dreißig schlimmsten Fehler der Bertold-Schwarz-Erstübersetzung von Band 1, "per Anhalter durch die Galaxis" und zum Vergleich meine Version dazu.Ich habe die Verlage darauf aufmerksam gemacht aber nichts ist daraufhin passiert!


Anhang: Die knapp dreißig schlimmsten Fehler der Erstübersetzung! 

Die Seitenzahlen beziehen sich nicht auf den Originaltext, sondern der Nachvollziehbarkeit wegen auf die entsprechenden Seiten in der hier vorliegenden (meiner) Übersetzung.

**S. 6 o**: **This time it was right, it would work and no one would have to get nailed to anything.**

» Erstübersetzung: Diesmal hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht, es würde funktionieren und niemand würde dafür an irgendetwas genagelt werden. «

Adams Originalsatz könnte man singen. Nicht nur ist hier nun die ganze Satzmelodik futsch, sondern der Ausdruck „would have to get", also „müsste man" ist mit „würde werden" grob falsch übersetzt.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: Dieses Mal war es recht, es würde klappen und niemanden müsste man nageln an irgendwas._

**S. 8 o: Not a remarkable house by any means – it was about thirty years old, squattish, squa****rish, made of bricks, and had four windows set in the front of a size and proportion which more or less exactly failed to please the eye.**

» Erstübersetzung: … plump, viereckig, aus Ziegelsteinen erbaut und hatte vier Fenster an der Vorderseite, der es nach Größe und Proportion mehr oder weniger misslang das Auge zu erfreuen. «

„Squattish, squarish" sind kühne sprachliche Neuschöpfungen, die es verdienen auch mit etwas Kühnheit übersetzt zu werden und zwar vor allem unbedingt so, dass die Alliteration erhalten bleiben, ganz in diesem Sinne auch hier mein Wort „ziegelsteinig". „An einer Vorderseite, der…" finde ich wesentlich geschickter als „an der Vorderseite". Der dickste Hund ist jedoch die Weglassung des Wörtchens „exakt" („exactly") im letzten Satz, denn dadurch verrät der Übersetzer dem enttäuschten kundigen Leser schon auf Seite 9, dass er mit dem Humor von Douglas Adams, seiner ganzen satirischen Schärfe, null anfangen kann.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: …kauernd, kantig, ziegelsteinig und hatte vier Fenster an einer Vorderseite, der es nach Größe und Proportion mehr oder weniger exakt misslang das Auge zu erfreuen._

**S. 9 o: Toothpaste on the brush – so. ****Scrub.**

» Erstübersetzung: Zahnpasta auf die Bürste – so. Bürsten. «

„To scrub" heißt „schrubben" und nicht „bürsten". Adams hat das Wort „scrub" gewählt um eine doppelte Verwendung nach „the brush" zu vermeiden.

**S.11 m: Arthur lay in the mud and squelched at him.**

» Erstübersetzung: Arthur lag im Matsch und hackte zurück. «

„To squelch" heißt „platschen". Warum den Reim „Matsch und platschen" zerstören?

**S. 26 o: It says that the effect of drinking a Pan G****alactic Gargle Blaster is like having your brains smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick.**

» Erstübersetzung: … als werde einem mit einem riesigen Goldbarren, der in Zitronenscheiben gehüllt ist, das Gehirn aus dem Kopf gedroschen. «

Ist der Übersetzer ein Vogone? „…einem mit einem" und das ist noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Adams will, dass der Leser zuerst liest, dass jemandem das Gehirn von einer Zitronenscheibe heraus gedroschen wird und dann erst im Nachsatz die Erklärung mit dem Goldbarren.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: … wie wenn jemandem das Gehirn mit einer Zitronenscheibe heraus gedroschen wird, die um einen großen Goldbarren gewickelt ist. _

**S. 31 o: **(Der "Reiseführer durch die Galaxis" wird vorgestellt):

…**he had also a device, which looked rather like a largish ****electronic calculator.**

» Erstübersetzung: …das fast wie ein etwas groß geratener Rechenschieber aussah. «

Warum macht er aus einem Taschenrechner einen Rechenschieber? Vor allem macht es das Sich-Vorstellen dieses Gerätes schwerer.

**S.32 u: …daft as a brush, but very very rave****nous.**

» Erstübersetzung: …bescheuert wie eine Bürste, aber sehr sehr gefräßig. «

Ich habe hier gleichzeitig eine witzige deutsche Wendung eingebaut _und _ein Wortspiel daraus gemacht.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: dumm wie Brot, dennoch sehr sehr gefräßig)._

**S. 49 o: **(Dieser Adler ist so blöd, dass er Nester baut, aus denen die Jungen nicht herauskommen können und verhungern müssen)

**The Damogran Ford Crested Eagle had heard of the n****otion of ****survival of the species**** but wanted no truck with it.**

» Erstübersetzung: …hatte vom Programm zur Rettung der Arten gehört… «

Es ist bei Gott nicht das einzige Mal, das der Übersetzer hier einen falschen Begriff verwendet, der den Sinn völlig entstellt, genauso wie auf der nächsten Seite.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: …hatte vom __Gesetz des Überlebens der Arten__ gehört…_

**S. 52 o: His dark green rubbery skin was thick enough for him to play the game of ****Vogon Civil Service ****politics, and play it well…**

» Erstübersetzung: …dass er das Spiel des vogonischen Geheimdienstes beherrschte… «

Auch hier geht durch eine falsche Übersetzung der ganze Witz verloren. Die Vogonen sind eine Parodie auf dickfellige sture herzlose Bürokraten und haben rein gar nichts mit Geheimdienst zu tun.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: …um sich in den Intrigen des __vogonischen öffentlichen Dienstes__ zu behaupten,.._

**S. 53 o: …tall ****aspiring**** trees of breathtaking slenderness…**

» Erstübersetzung: …. atmende Bäume von atemberaubender Schlankheit… «

„Aspiring" heißt wörtlich: „hochstrebend". Wie dieser Mann daraus einen „atmenden" Baum machen konnte wird wohl für immer sein Geheimnis bleiben. Vielleicht hat er sich ja von dem medizinischen Begriff „aspirieren", also Flüssigkeit einatmen, irreleiten lassen.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: …hoch __aufragende__ Bäume von atemberaubender Schlankheit…_

**S. 64 m: **(Arthur bekommt den Babelfisch ins Ohr)

…**but then slowly ****turned goggle-eyed**** with wonder.**

» Erstübersetzung: …dann aber drehte er sich mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissen Augen langsam um. «

Wenn es nicht so peinlich wäre, könnte man ja darüber lachen. „To turn (into) something…" bedeutet „sich in etwas verwandeln", „etwas werden", hier speziell „glubschäugig werden", das man sinngemäß am Besten so übersetzt: (_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung): …doch bald schon traten ihm vor Verwunderung schier die Augen aus den Höhlen._

**S. 79 u: **(Ford versucht den vogonischen Wachtposten zu verwirren) …**or do you just find that coming to terms with the mindless tedium of it all presents an interesting challenge?**

» Erstübersetzung: …Oder meinst du es ist interessant genug, um mit der geistlosen Langeweile fertig zu werden? «

Der Originalübersetzer hat offensichtlich auch diesen Satz überhaupt nicht verstanden.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: Oder findest du es eine interessante Herausforderung mit all der geistlosen Langeweile um dich herum fertig zu werden?_

**S. 87 u: **(Der Unwahrscheinlichkeitsantrieb lässt die Wahrscheinlichkeiten des gesamten Universums mächtig durcheinander purzeln)

**This was because Reason was in fact out to lunch.**

Netter kleiner Douglas Adams Satz. Einer der vielen, die ihn so wahnsinnig populär gemacht haben. Könnte man vielleicht übersetzen mit: (_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung):_ _Denn „Vernunft" war nämlich eben gerade mal angeln._ Oder: Denn „Vernunft" stand nämlich gerade mal für Fritten an. Oder Denn „Vernunft" hatte sich mal eben auf 'n Döner verdrückt. Oder: Denn „Vernunft" feierte nämlich gerade Überstunden ab, handelte gerade einen neuen Tarifvertrag aus, oderoderoder…

Und was macht der bestallte Übersetzer der deutschen Ausgabe daraus? » Erstübersetzung: Und er tat das, weil wirklich kein Grund dafür erkennbar war. « Sehen Sie wie ich mir die Haare raufe, _sehen_ Sie es?

**S. 90 u: **(„Vernunft" ist immer noch angeln.)

„…**if this is Southend, there's something very odd about it."**

„**You mean the way the sea stays steady as a rock and the buildings keep washing up and down?"**

» Erstübersetzung: … das das Meer feststeht wie ein Felsen und die Häuser auf- und abschaukeln?" « Falsch.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: „Du meinst, so wie das Meer fest wie ein Felsen steht und die Häuser den Strand auf- und nieder gespült werden?"_

**S. 98 m: Whatever Zaphod's qualities of mind might i****nclude, dash, bravado, ****conceit…**

» Erstübersetzung: … Schneid, Tollkühnheit, Witz… «

(Zaphod – die gespaltene Persönlichkeit! Bitte auch so übersetzen. „Conceit" heißt wörtlich „Einbildung, Selbstüberschätzung".

**S. 110-112: **(Ford und Arthur werden durch die Wirkung des Unwahrscheinlichkeitsantriebs aus dem Weltall gefischt, mit einer sehr hohen Unwahrscheinlichkeit, 2 hoch 276709 zu 1. Die Unwahrscheinlichkeit aber, dass sie dies durch Trillian und Zaphod gerettet werden ist noch viel höher, nämlich 2 hoch unendlich minus 1 zu 1. Und der Grund dafür ist, dass sich alle Personen bereits kennen. Arthur, Trillian und Zaphod sind sich sogar mal auf einer Party begegnet in einem Appartement dessen Telefonnummer gleich der Unwahrscheinlichkeit von Ford und Arthurs Rettung ist: also vermutlich 22767091.

Der Sachverhalt ist recht kompliziert, zu mal Adams dem Leser an dieser Stelle noch nicht allzu viel verraten will. Da der Originalübersetzer den Sinn also nicht versteht, biegt er sich einfach irgendeinen zurecht, korrigiert das später dann aber unglaublicherweise noch nicht einmal, wahrscheinlich weil er ihn immer noch nicht verstanden hatte.

**1. „ticker-tape" **übersetzt er mit » „Lochstreifen" «

„Lochstreifen" aber heißt „punched tape".

**2**. „**Improbability flight path scanner" **übersetzt er anstatt wörtlich mit_ „Unwahrscheinlichkeitsflugbahn-Auswerter"_, mit » Unwahrscheinlichkeitsflugbahn-Radarschirm. «, der erste Hinweis, dass er den ganzen Sinn nicht verstanden hat, weil es ganz konkret um Auswertung des Vorgangs geht.

**3. „but relative to what we were doing, when the ship picked them up…" **» Erstübersetzung: „Aber im Verhältnis zu unserer Geschwindigkeit, als das Raumschiff sie aufnahm…" «

Der Sinn hier ist: (_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung): „Aber relativ gesehen zu der Tatsache, das wir uns denn ausgerechnet gerade hier herumtrieben, während das Schiff sie aufgelesen hat…"_ Die Unwahrscheinlichkeit von Ford und Arthurs Rettung wird ja noch viel viel mehr übertroffen durch die Unwahrscheinlichkeit der Rettung durch eben ausgerechnet Trillian und Zaphod, nämlich eins zu zwei hoch unendlich minus eins. Der Originalübersetzer stutzte – und pfuschte! „Komisch die Stelle", dachte er wohl, „nehm ich doch einfach mal den Geschwindigkeitsunterschied zwischen den beiden im Universum Gestrandeten, und dem Raumschiff, welches sie rettet, sonst macht das ja keinen Sinn." _Das aber ist katastrophal falsch!_

**4. „Yes", agreed Trillian, and looked at him quizz****ically.**

»Erstübersetzung: „Ja", stimmte Trillian zu und sah ihn fragend an.«

Da macht es ja schon fast nichts mehr aus, dass „quizzically" nichts mit dem deutschen „Quiz" zu tun hat, sondern _„spöttisch"_ heißt.

**S.120 u: She had expected never to see the planet again, but she was disturbed by her negative reaction to the news of the planet's destruction. ****It seemed remote and unreal…**

» Erstübersetzung: ihre Erschütterung über die Nachricht von seiner Zerstörung beunruhigte sie doch sehr «

Das ist doch das genaue Gegenteil von dem was gemeint war. Trillian ist doch der Planet Erde wurscht, weil sie, als intelligente Frau, sich auf ihm nie verstanden gefühlt hat. Mit Zaphod im All ist doch prima!

**S. 124 m: A red star the size of a small **_**plate**_** crept…**

» Erstübersetzung: Ein roter Stern von der Größe eines kleineres Planeten… «

Es wird sich hier wohl aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um das untertellergroße Abbild eines roten Riesen auf dem Sichtschirm handeln. _Plate_ heißt Platte oder Teller. Wenn man es schnell liest, weil man in kurzer Zeit viel Geld verdienen will, kann man es irrtümlich für _Planet_, also Planeten halten.

**S. 132 u: …Nutri-Matic machine which had provided him with a plastic cup filled with a liquid that was almost, but not quite, e****ntirely unlike tea.**

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: … fast, doch nicht ganz, vollkommen anders als Tee war._

» Erstübersetzung: die ein bisschen (aber eben nicht ganz) anders als Tee schmeckte. « Vogonisch!

**S. 164 u: „Fascinating Trade…**

Hier wird Herr Schwarz wohl in der Zeile verrutscht sein, was in der „Eile" natürlich passieren kann.

Ganze sieben Zeilen Originaltext fehlen hier in der Übersetzung! Auch ich lasse zwei-, dreimal ein paar überflüssige Zeilen weg, aber natürlich nie dann, wenn sie wie hier zum Verständnis des Gesamttextes wichtig sind.

**173 m: At that moment however a flash of light ****arced**** through the structure and revealed in stark relief the patterns that were formed on the dark sphere ****within.**

» Erstübersetzung: …die sich auf der Kugel in seinem Innern befanden.« Das ist falsch, die Muster befinden sich auf der Oberfläche (der Erde) und nicht in ihrem Inneren.

Versucht Herr Schwarz denn nie den Sinn des Textes aufzunehmen?

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung:_ _In diesem Moment, jedoch, blitzte ein Lichtbogen über die Struktur hinweg und enthüllte die Muster, die sich auf dem dunklem Globus abzeichneten, in einem gestochen scharfem Relief._

**178 o: It was the size of a small city.**

» Erstübersetzung: Er hatte die Größe einer Kleinstadt. «

Dies mag sich jetzt spitzfindig anhören, aber in Wirklichkeit zeigt dieses kleine Detail am Besten wie wenig Herr Schwarz mit Sprache umgehen kann. Kleinstadt heißt _smalltown_, _small city_ hingegen übersetzt man wörtlich mit kleiner Stadt.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: Er hatte die Größe einer kleinen Stadt. _Big thought, der Computer ist so groß, das er schon die Größe einer kleinen Stadt hat. So kommt die Pointe einfach besser rüber.

**184 o: You want to check your legal position you do mate.**

» Erstübersetzung: Ihr wollt wohl eure Rechtsposition verbessern, stimmt's, Genosse? «

Die unrichtige Übersetzung verfälscht den Sinn vollkommen.

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung:_ _Ihr wollt eure rechtliche Lage abchecken? __Könnt ihr machen, Kumpels. _

**S. 188 o: Arthur felt extraordinarily lonely stuck up in the air above it all without so much as a body to his name…**

» Erstübersetzung. Kam sich… nur noch aus seinem Namen bestehend…« Aaargh!

„Have something to ones name", heißt etwas besitzen!

_Meine bescheidene Übersetzung: _Arthur fühlte sich außerordentlich einsam, so hoch oben über all dem in der Luft fest hängend, noch nicht einmal mehr über einen Körper verfügend…


End file.
